


It's always the last time

by larryftnoctrl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'll add tags when i really start, M/M, bc i really don't know what this'll contain, hey angel au, idk - Freeform, it'll be pretty basic i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryftnoctrl/pseuds/larryftnoctrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 year old Louis Tomlinson has his life set straight with a steady job, a comfortable place he can call home, supportive friends and the occasional one night stand.</p><p>It all goes to hell when Lailah, or more accurately, Harry, an angel of the night comes along and takes over Louis' life</p><p>But nothing good can come from two people from different worlds falling in love.<br/>Two worlds that can only meet at dusk and dawn.<br/>Two worlds so far apart, they're not aware of the other's existence<br/>Two worlds that forbid their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always the last time

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Soon
> 
> April I guess
> 
> Title from : Angel Of The Night by Steel drivers  
> Inspiration: Hey Angel

I really want to make this happen, but I'm swamped right now. Hopefully I'll be able to give it the attention it deserves soon


End file.
